Kenny's Creation
by daichisbro
Summary: Kenny has a new computer with a lot of power. He writes a program and creates himself the ‘perfect’ girl – MarySue! Problem is, she doesn’t want HIM! some TYKAI complete


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters…

A/N: You guys should by happy I got this proofread and typed by my sis, my typing SUCKS. This is not meant to bash any OCs, pairings or anything else, it's all just for humor. It's just something I thought would be funny. POST G-REV… I didn't add much Ray/Mariah in this one… that pair is hawt, but you guys who reviewed seemed to really like TyKai, so I will stick to it.

Kenny has a new computer with a lot of power. He writes a program and creates himself the 'perfect' girl – MarySue! Problem is, she doesn't want HIM! marysue/all, some TyKai

* * *

**Kenny's creation**

The room was dark and an eerie glow lit it spookily, it's origin at the large brand new desktop computer which sat on… a desktop. A loud clacking of keys was constantly going on like some kind of warped symphony. A huge monstrous Kenny-shaped shadow was cast on the far wall where the markings of taken-down posters could be seen. The Chief typed in the last few bits of code furiously and took a swig of tea, his eyes still on the screen.

Ever since MingMing had gotten engaged to some model guy, Kenny had been depressed. He was a fanboy for her, true and true, and his heart practically broke when the beautiful beyblader had gone and done that. He'd stayed cooped up in his room for a week, refusing visits from his friends and his parents… but on the seventh day, the Chief got The Idea.

Instead of pining over the girl of dreams, he'd create her! A virtual engineering phenomenon! He'd do it using the highest bitbeast beyblading imagery and technology he'd pirated from some of the higher corporations…

The short genius had spent hours upon hours scanning and listing all of the girls he thought were cute and had the best qualities and characteristics. From all of this data, he'd compile it into one perfect form.

The perfect girl.

The last line of code was entered shakily and the Chief sat back from his hunched position in his chair. Elation thrilled through the glasses-wearing boy and sweat dripped down Kenny's face. He carefully clicked the fateful button.

_Average_.

The loading bar went through and suddenly a huge burst of white light filled the room, shooting out from the computer screen. "Aaah!" The Chief shielded his eyes, and when he opened them, a girl was laying in the middle of his bedroom floor.

'_It worked!_' Kenny gazed at the girl in awe. She was gorgeous! All he had ever dreamed of and more! MingMing had only a fraction of this girl's beauty!

Her hair was long and white with blue and purple streaks running through the locks. It looked so incredibly silky to the touch, and he ached to run his fingers between the strands and smell the sweet perfume it might carry. Her body was athletic, but still feminine, it made him think sexy thoughts, but he also wanted to hold her. She looked like she would fit perfectly in his arms!

Her clothes! Oh her clothes! A tight black and turquoise shirt with gothic looking designs was matched with a baggy pair of cargo pants that were tomboyish yet did nothing to hide her figure. Long purple chaos-coloured gloves stretched along her hands and arms where she also wore an assortment of rings. You could also see a beyblade and beyshooter strapped to her leg. (AN: real stories actually have descriptions 10 times as long as this 1, but i'm not that evil)

The Chief moved closer. The girl moaned quietly and stirred. "W-where am I…?" She asked, and opened her eyes.

Kenny gasped, her eyes were breathtaking. They were the colour of a dying sunset, but in some lights they would be the colour of orchids in the moonlight.

"I-it's alright! I'm here, I've brought you to life!" Kenny stuttered, and reached out to put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She suddenly cried and flinched. She had a fear of being touched – her painful past reminded her of this, but she was searching, hoping and needing for someone to take away her pain and love her. (AN: …..)

"Aah sorry!" Kenny freaked, but then blushed. "It's nice to meet you… your name is Mary Sue. And I-I… I'm Kenny…." Kenny tweedled his thumbs.

For a second the girl looked confused, she had thought her name was Sakura Ve'xinlana Hiwatari…. But Mary Sue made sense. With new found confidence the girl stood up in the picture of perfection. "Why's it so dark in here?" Mary Sue wondered with a big frown gesturing around to the creepy atmosphere, although, she was at peace in the darkness.

"Oh that! Well I… I created you, using my new computer…" The Chief answered, hastily turning on a light. "Now we can be boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Now that the light was turned on, Mary Sue got a goooood look at who she had been talking too. A majorly annoyed look appeared on her face. He was short, geeky and needy-looking.

"Me… be YOUR girlfriend?" Mary Sue almost laughed. "Just like that? Without any other guys fighting for me first?" The girl did laugh this time and pushed past a gaping Kenny. "Sorry I've got better things to do with my time… like win the next Beyblading World Championships and capture the hearts of every hot bishy guy in the show! Yay!" The gorgeous girl walked out of the boy's room and out the house.

Tears ran down the glasses-wearing teen's face as he watched his creation go and he grabbed his head in fear. "Oh NOoo! What have I done!"

* * *

"Heeey KENNY!" Tyson, world champion beyblader, was standing outside his smart friend's house yelling at his window in hopes of hanging out. '_Maybe THIS time he'll quit moping. MingMing wasn't THAT great afterall…_' Tyson thought, completely unsuspecting of the horror that was about to be unleashed upon him.

The small bell that was attached to the front door of the noodle shop/apartment that Kenny's family lived in chimed and Tyson's attention was diverted to it. A girl strolled out of the place and it was like slow motion, her hair flowed majestically in the wind and her skin sparkling from the sunshine.

Tyson watched her with a question mark above his head. "…? The Chief got a girlfriend…?" The baseball cap teen wondered.

Mary Sue looked at the boy in the baseball cap and raised an eyebrow. The program inside of her ran evilly.

Analysis: Tyson

Good Points: World Champ (although you can beat him), Cute and Bishie

Bad Points: arrogant, loud stupid personality

Possibility of him loving you: High with low effort

Instantly her first instinct kicked in.

"Hey.. do I know you?" Mary Sue asked, confused. "I think I recognize you from somewhere!"

"Who? Me?" Tyson asked bewildered and then turned a little smug. "Well, I _am_ the World Champ of Beyblade…"

"I'm Mr. Dickinson's niece." Mary Sue said happily walking closer, fabricating the whole thing.

"Woah, I had no I idea Mr. D had a niece." Tyson was genuinely surprised.

At the hat wearing teen's distraction, Mary Sue attacked and looped her arm with his, holding it tight so Tyson could feel her perfect body. "Say… let's hang out for a bit then?"

Tyson's eye twitched. "Uh… hey _look_, sister… I-"

"You can be my boyfriend since you love me… but I'll later dump you and run off with someone hotter and more mysterious just like me…" Mary Sue murmured.

"What?" Tyson blurted dumbly, unsure that he had just heard her say what he thought she said. He stared into Mary Sue's eyes and saw them glow red.

"AH!" Tyson broke away from the girl and stumbled back. "I uh, I gotta go!" Tyson yelled and immediately bolted down the sidewalk highly freaked out.

Mary Sue was now not capable of rational thought. The entire story existed only for her now, and the ultimate goal was romance under any circumstance. "TYSON! WAIT! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She screamed and chased after her quarry.

* * *

Kai walked slowly toward the park. He was on his was to just relax a bit after training with Dranzer all morning. He wasn't really into beyblading anymore for the championships and winning – he'd figured that out after the events of the last world's. He knew now that the reason he beybladed was Tyson. He just loved the feeling he got when they beybladed. He couldn't get it anywhere else, but it was really powerful. So powerful the truth of how much he loved beyblading with Tyson was beginning to become clear.

The truth was he liked the other teen. _Really_ liked. As in… like like.

But it wasn't his fault… Somehow it had just managed to happen, what with Tyson saving him from everything that was always wrong with him. Tyson was the only who could make him want to be better than he was, the only one who could make him smile, the only one who could make him feel this way…

"KAI! KAIIIIIIIII!"

Kai looked up at the sound of his name in time to see a red and blue blur press right into him. In an instant he realized it was Tyson, and their bodies were flush together, the slightly shorter blader's hands holding his biceps. (AN my sistrs description not mine I swear)

"Kai! Quick! You've gotta hide me! That crazy girl is gonna find me! She killed Kenny and she's gonna get me next!" Tyson rambled.

"Tyson…." Kai breathed, shocked at the sudden meeting and looking serious while trying to understand Tyson's speech. "Who are you hiding from?"

Tyson opened his mouth.

"HIS GIRLFRIEND!" A voice screeched.

The two beybladers whirled around to see Mary Sue behind them, radiating like the burning sun in all her vengeful beauty. (AN yeeeah…)

"Girl…friend?" Kai said haltingly, with iciness. So cold, he could've eaten 10 freezee treats in a sudden death match and still been okay.

"That's her Kai! The crazy girl!" Tyson whispered in Kai's ear, cringing behind him in fear.

"So…" Kai said lowly. "She's not your girlfriend…."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Tyson replied back, holding onto Kai's shoulders.

Mary Sue's gaze locked onto the taller teen that her previous quarry was hiding behind, and she gasped.

Analysis: Kai Hiwatari

Good Points: Dranzer Beyblader Worldclass, INCREDIBLY Cute and Bishie, with perfect arms, eyes, face etc etc blah blah

Bad Points: mysterious, hard to get to know, too sexy for his own good (AN UAGHHH)

Possibility of him loving you: EXTREMELY High with medium effort

Taking a few steps forward, Mary Sue's eyes became imploring. "Kai… it's really you...!"

At Kai's deepening scowl, Mary Sue fell to her knees. "Don't you remember me Kai? I'm from your past… in the Abbey?"

"You're lying." Kai replied coolly to the girl.

"Hey you said you were Mr. D's niece!" Tyson spoke up.

"Shut up you loudmouthed pig!" Mary Sue yelled, 'knowing' somehow Kai would be grateful that she had gotten pretty much the only person he cared about away from him.

"Ex_cuse _ME?" Tyson growled angrily, his face turning red as he prepared to run at the demon.

"Wait." Kai put a hand out and blocked the shorter teen from moving. "Don't rush in." The double-colour haired blader's eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"We used to be so close Kai, if only you could remember the terrible past we shared…." Mary Sue angsted.

Kai snorted derisively. "I don't care what you- mmff!"

Mary Sue had lunged; pushing her mouth on Kai's giving him a kiss and cutting him off. Tyson's eyes bugged out and his mouth got so big a seedless watermelon could have fit in it.

Kai put a hand on Mary Sue's face and shoved her forcefully off.

"Oomph!" The girl fells on her backside.

Kai's lip was curled in anger, but before he could say anything Kenny's creation got up and pointed a slender finger at him.

"SOON you WILL be MINE." Mary Sue declared, her hair flowing in the wind as she turned and ran away. Tyson's googled face turned and met with Kai's calm gaze.

"She just…" Tyson began.

"…." Kai looked at him.

"You were…" Tyson looked back.

"….." Kai really _really_ looked at him in that really _like_ kind of way and Tyson kept eye contact for a long moment before he broke it off.

"…What just happened!" The hat-wearing youth finished, shouting to the sky and waving his arms.

Kai looked away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staying silent.

"Tyson!"

The boy in question turned around and saw his short friend Kenny running and huffing towards them.

"TYSON!"

"Kenny!" Tyson answered.

"Quick, we have to find a way to shut Mary Sue down!" Kenny yelled as he reached Tyson and Kai.

"Mary Sue? So that's what that dumb chick is calling herself!" Tyson fumed, still emotionally out of control over the big deal with Kai just now. He always seemed to get like that.

"Yes! Do you like the name, I picked it out myself…" The Chief trailed off for a second before coming back to reality. "I mean, WE MUST DESTROY HER! I created her from special beyblade technology! She was supposed to be the perfect girlfriend for me, but now she's become a living nightmare!

"It makes sense." Kai put in, making the other two look at him. "Boris was always trying to use beyblade technology for evil purposes instead of the game. His plans always managed to fall apart. I think the same thing is happening here." The two-colour haired teen explained.

"So just HOW do we get rid of her?" Tyson waved his arms.

"Come on!" Kenny yelled and started running back down the street, the two taller beybladers following close behind. "We need to see where I went wrong! Back to my room!" The Chief explained. '_I hope I can stop this before anyone else is victimized…!_' The smart boy thought hurriedly.

* * *

Unable to find any more uberly hawt beybladers to fall in love with her, and not having enough technology power to create a plot hole big enough for Ray, Max or Tala to be in Japan for no apparent reason, Mary Sue ground her perfect teeth together and decided to find Tyson and Kai again.

Else where, in China, Ray looked up at the sky and wondered why he suddenly felt like he was lucky to be where he was at the moment.

In New York, the blond Max paused in shooting some hoops and cringed. For a moment he had strange craving for mass quantities of sugar instead of mustard.

The Russian city of Moscow was very warm this time of the year. As Tala walked along one of the streets, he shivered. Somehow he knew he would never ever invite any girls onto the NeoBorg (this is the Blitzkrieg Boys) team.

* * *

Back at Kenny's place, the Chief had filled his two friends in on his dastardly creation.

"So you see! She is unstoppable once the programs of romance are activated! She'll stop at nothing to get her way!"

"What do you mean 'her way'?' Tyson asked, his voice cracking slightly in fear.

"I mean she's a dream girl! She'll force her choice of people to act the way she wants them to act! She'll wreck havoc until everyone's ultimate character is destroyed into a wishy-washy love obsessed fool for her, and then she will rule our entire world with her self absorption in the plot!" Kenny screamed.

"You just said she's unstoppable with the programs running…" Kai said. "Is there any way to shut the programs down?"

Tyson's expression turned determined. "Yeah, there's got to be a way!"

Kenny's glasses shined and he mulled over it, and then quickly raced to the desktop computer. "It might be corrupt, but I need to pull up the file on her to do a proper analysis…!" The Chief rambled as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

The 'Enter' key was pressed and the computer screen fizzled. A portal or swirling sparkles erupted in the middle of the room and Mary Sue's silhouette emerged.

"Oh no!" Kenny cried. "I've summoned her here!"

"AHAHAHAHAH!" Mary Sue laughed as she appeared back in Kenny's room, the exact opposite of the perfect girl the poor smart teen had tried to create. "I TOLD you, you would be mine!"

Instead of glowing red, Mary Sue's eyes now glowed a bunch of colours, alternating between shades like emerald green and sapphire violet.

Kenny, Tyson and Kai braced themselves for whatever terrible power Mary Sue was about to unleash.

"Hey guys!" A female voice called out as it entered the noodle shop. Everyone froze up in fear as they recognized it as Hilary. The short-haired brunette rushed into the room. "I've been looking for-"

Hilary bumped into Mary Sue causing them both to stumble a bit.

"Yikes! Sorry I bumped you." Hilary immediately said, not noticing the fearful and stunned looks Kenny, Kai and Tyson were now wearing.

The Perfect Girl's eyes turned a deep chaotic crimson at the sight of another female character. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU SLUT! You only want to have all the boys who love me to YOURSELF!" Mary Sue ranted loudly and stupidly.

Hillary's face turned red. It turned demonic.

WHOMPCRUNCH! 

She punched Mary Sue out.

The ornamented girl crashed to the floor out cold. Nobody dared to touch her or move her for fear she would awaken like the bride of Frankenstein.

Steam puffed out of Hillary's nostrils, and her flared out hair settled back down as she calmed herself enough point a finger savagely at the unconscious Mary Sue. "Who WAS that bimbo?"

"Oh THANKYOU, Hilary!" Kenny cried, glomping the confused brunette around the waist.

"Huh? Wha-?"

"Yeah! Thank you!" Tyson yelled clapping his hands together in a prayer formation, like Hilary was their savior.

Kai also nodded his eternal thanks.

Hilary stopped looking bewildered and shrugged, smugly holding her fist aloft.

"Oooh NO you don't!" A wicked voice shrieked.

"AHH!" Everyone shouted and whirled around to see Mary Sue floating there in a halo of light energy, a lot like a bit beast…. "MUWAHAHAHAHA!" The gorgeous girl cackled.

'_Like a Bit Beast….! That's IT!' _Kenny's mind churned._ 'I used Beyblade technology! That means she must be connected to something acting as a bit-chip! If we can find where she's being projected from…_' Sweat rolled off the smart teen's head. '_We can destroy her!_'

"Oooh! If I can't have any of you cute guys for myself…. I'll PAIR YOU WITH EACH OTHER!" Mary Sue compromised.

Everyone, except Kai, gasped.

"What do you mean?" Tyson shouted mindlessly.

"You can't mean…!" Hilary shouted after actually thinking.

"She means…." Kai uttered and then looked over at Tyson with that slight smile he always gets. '_A love that can surpass even the stars in the sky… destiny…_' Kai thought. (AN: you dunno how embarrassing it is that kai actually says stuff like this in the original japanese….)

Tyson seemed to feel Kai's gaze on him and looked over, their eyes meeting. It was like Tyson knew exactly what Kai was thinking about at that moment and felt the exact same way, because he smiled.

"YES! TRUE AND OBVIOUS LOVE BETWEEN TWO BOYS THAT I HAVE ALWAYS SEEN HAPPENING!" Mary Sue declared with a serious look. "KAI/REI …or TALA/KAI/REI/JOHNNY/BORIS!" She announced, blushing flowery as she pictured her twisted perfect couplings.

Everyone nearly gagged at the evil Mary Sue was spouting.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The shimmering girl laughed at her newfound power.

Kenny bit his lip and stared hard at his terrible creation. And then he saw it! A small beam of light was connecting Mary Sue to…. Kenny followed it with his eyes behind his thick fringe and jumped up pointed wildly when he found the source. "IT'S THE COMPUTER YOU GUYS!" The Chief shouted. "DESTROY IT!"

Tyson and Kai swiftly took out their super powerful beyblades and launched them on the computer just behind Mary Sue.

"DIIIIIIEEEEE!" Everyone screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH I'LL GET YO-AHAAAAAAHhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhh…!" Mary Sue shrieked before she exploded into huge mushroom cloud of smoke and fire, burning and being completely disintegrated from the Beyblade Universe.

* * *

" Cough … cough …"

Tyson, Kai, Kenny and Hilary all groaned and sat up among the wreckage. A quarter of the noodle shop/apartment was totalled and burnt up and the four of them were lightly smoking at the clothes.

"Oh man…" Tyson patted a bunch of dust out of his hat. Kai ran a hand through his thick hair and surveyed the new rips in his purple clothes.

"Kenny, I'm not sure what this was all about, but I THINK you've learned a valuable lesson!" Hilary smiled.

"You're right…" The Chief sighed and fixed his bent and charred glasses. "NEXT time I'll name her Dizzi instead…"

"You'll WHAT!" Hilary deadpanned. "Come here Kenny…"

"Aah!" Kenny screamed and started running.

Tyson laughed as he watched his friends then turned to Kai, seeing him absently wiping his mouth with the back of hand. "Think those Mary Sue germs are gone now?" The ponytailed teen asked.

"…." Kai looked at Tyson sideways and slowly smiled. "There's only one way to be sure." Kai answered and leaned in slowly, and kissed Tyson softly on the mouth.

The two beybladers kissed each others lips and wound their arms around each other as Hilary chased an already-blueprint-carrying Kenny with a large piece of debris, and the smoke of Mary Sue swirled into the sky.

* * *

**THE END**!

Review me plz and thanku!


End file.
